darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film I Session 5
Session Duration Episodes 70-101, 32 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Qui-Gon * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as Jar Jar Binks * Pete as: ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO (late 72, 92-96) * Annie as: ** Shmi ** Anakin (94-101) * The GM as: ** Anakin (70-93) ** Padme ** C-3PO (early 72) ** Sio Bibble ** Panaka ** Watto ** Dan ** Olaf ** Sebulba Characters Played By More Than One Person This Session * Anakin played by: ** The GM (70-93) ** Annie (94-101) * C-3PO played by: ** The GM (early 72) ** Pete (late 72, 92-96) Summary Ben has invited his friend from Drama class, Annie, to the session. The GM decides it would be best to have her play a character, and has her play Anakin's mother. The GM explains to her that she and her son are slaves on a gangster planet, and that the other players are strangers taking shelter in her home during a sandstorm. Annie gives her character the name, Shmi. Anakin shows Padme and Pete something he created, a translator droid, C-3PO. Pete takes this opportunity to have 3PO "translate" a long, angry rant from R2-D2 on how he's been wasted in this campaign stuck on a planet full of sand. Padme decides it might be best if they don't have a translator droid with them, and Anakin agrees. Annie has all the players (except Ben, still back at the ship), Padme, and Anakin seated at the dinner table for supper. She asks about the Jedi Knights, and the GM directly explains them to her, and that they use the power of the Force. The GM also mentions for the first time that the Force is generated by midi-chlorians. Jim interjects that midi-chlorians are mircoscopic organisms that exist in all living cells. The GM has gotten so sick and tired of Jim interjecting his own definitions, that he disgustedly lets Jim's definition stand. He gets more disgusted as Annie agrees that Jim's explanation makes perfect sense. Jim is fixated on getting money to buy enough blasters to trade for the weapons. Sally points out that all they really need is the money to pay for the weapons. Jim speculates on whether he could turn himself in to collect the bounty on Jedi. Sally points out that's impossible. When Annie offhandedly mentions gambling, Jim decides they need to find something to gamble on. Anakin points out that there's pod-racing, and that their master Watto has Anakin fixing a pod Watto's going to race in. Annie claims that the pods they race in are incredibly dangerous with no safety gear. Sally points out how Watto wouldn't need them because he could always fly away from any crash. This gets Jim thinking, much to Ben's horror. Jim approaches Watto and offers him a blaster to throw the pod-race. Watto refuses. They haggle briefly over the price untill Jim offers the ship to Watto, and Watto agrees. Jim shows a hologram of the ship to Watto. Watto compliments the ship and comments that he hopes Jim didn't kill anyone Watto knew to get it. Pete interjects that they haven't killed the Queen yet, but they're working on it. The GM points out to Pete that in-character, he should only be talking in beeps. As Padme tries to argue against offering the ship to Watto, with Jim overruling her, Pete starts making several different noises from his PDA during that conversation. Finally the GM asks Pete what he's doing. Pete explains that he's used his PDA's tone-generator to create a consistent "beep" language for R2 to speak. He even explains some of the translation: "boop" means "no", "whirr" means "yes", and "bee-oop" means "insanely cool". Pete will use this PDA in all the campaigns to beep a language anytime he's speaking in-character, especially when C-3PO isn't around to translate for him. Jim contacts Ben and explains his plan. Since Watto's going to throw the race, betting on his opponent is the sure thing. So they bet a lot of money and win enough to buy the weapons. Ben points out that there'll be more than two racers, so the only sure thing is knowing that one won't win, they'd need to bet on all the other racers to collect enough money to buy the weapons that were supposed to equip the ship Jim has just given away, and that they don't even have any money to bet with anyway. Annie points out that what they need to do is bet on the winner. Jim suggests Ric Olie to pilot Watto's pod, but Annie points out that the pod is built for Watto's small size. Pete eagerly points out that he's small enough to fit inside and race it. While Anakin is going over the pod, Sally notices that there's a spanner stuck in the pod's engine. With Padme's help, she's able to remove the spanner before it can do any damage. Suddenly, Ben remembers that Anakin had mentioned the pod has handlebars and smugly points out that that means that Pete wouldn't be able to steer it. Jim notices that Anakin is small enough to pilot the pod, and decides he should pilot it. To make sure Anakin will win, he decides he'll teach him everything about how to use the Force overnight. The GM claims that only those with inherent Force Sensitivity can be taught the Force and the boy doesn't have it. So Jim transfuses his blood into Anakin, giving Anakin Jim's "mini-chlorines" so he'll have the Force Sensitivity he needs to win the race. The next morning, Jim approaches Watto about not even entering in the race. He offers Watto a bet on a die roll. If Jim wins, Watto doesn't race. If Watto wins, Jim and Ben become his slaves. Watto rolls the die and wins. But Jim uses Fate Manipulation, which allows one reroll per day, to reroll the die so that Jim wins (Jim hadn't used this ability before because he thought it meant whenever a character in the story rolled a die, when it's supposed to be when a player rolls a die). Watto agrees not to enter the race. Jim makes a further bet with Watto: if Anakin wins the race, Watto frees Annie. If Anakin loses, Queen Amidala will become Watto's slave. Watto accepts. Jim asks Pete how much money they'll need to bet on Anakin to win enough to pay for the weapons. Pete tells him how much, using C-3PO as a translator. Jim leaves for a little while, then comes back claiming he's just pulled off his best plan yet. Ben is understandably horrified. The GM decides that with so much riding on Anakin, Annie should roleplay him for the duration of the race. Meanwhile, one of the other racers, Sebulba does something sneaky with Annie's pod before she gets into it. He says something to Annie in "Huttese" (actually just gibberish the GM's making up), Annie responds with her own gibberish and translates it to the others, much to the GM's surprise. Annie switches back to playing Shmi to ask Jim if Anakin is nervous. Jim reassures her that Anakin is fine. As the race is about to begin, Jim begins to explain his plan to the others. He sold all his blasters to some people to raise the money to bet on Anakin, and to stack the odds in Anakin's favor, have those people use the blasters to fire on the other racers. To ensure their cooperation, he offered to lead them to a Jedi after the race so that they can collect the bounty on him (since Jim's planning on leaving after the race, he doesn't think this will be a problem). As the race starts, Annie switches back to playing Anakin and takes off after a near-fatal false start. She switches back to playing Shmi to ask Jim what kind of people he made the deal with. He answers vaguely that they were some "sand...people". Sally asks how these Sand People are going to know which racers to fire at. Jim explains that he showed them a picture of Watto and told them to fire at every racer who doesn't look like Watto. Annie switches back to playing Anakin just in time for the Sand People to fire at her pod (since, of course, Anakin doesn't look like Watto). What follows is an epic, exciting race for the ages...or would be if this were any other genre but a tabletop RPG game. Instead, it's actually an endless, mind-numbingly boring series of dice rolls between Annie and the GM. Finally, Annie asks how much longer this is going to take. The GM figures they've nearly completed the first of three laps in the race, and notices that it's now 2 a. m. He asks her if she'd like to continue.